ultimatesupremefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:UltimateSupreme/Archive 2
Re: Hi I noticed. Jacce | Talk | 13:35, October 9, 2012 (UTC) To me it looks like this. Jacce | Talk | 13:49, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Archivivng K, maybe they have fixed it. BTW the chapter is out. Jacce | Talk | 04:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Lovely. Jacce | Talk | 15:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Apparently characters infoboxes are semi-protected per automatic. Jacce | Talk | 06:21, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes I can see it. And at least IP:s can't edit infoboxes. Jacce | Talk | 06:48, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Two years old. I just tried to edit Kakashi's infobox as IP. Jacce | Talk | 06:55, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I have to go soon. Jacce | Talk | 07:17, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Something Something. Jacce | Talk | 16:08, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Abuse filter Selecting/deselecting a few options hardly requires a nuclear scientist. Jacce | Talk | 10:36, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Guess who is back. Jacce | Talk | 13:31, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Nice. (y) Jacce | Talk | 20:39, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Number 5 seams to work, although this got through. Number 4 doesn't seams to work. Jacce | Talk | 07:59, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Forum Without admin rights? Jacce | Talk | 08:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Now Yeah. Jacce | Talk | 10:55, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Sig test 08:50, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sig Looks nice. And yes. Jacce | Talk | 14:49, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Almost. However: "You may have a maximum of two defined colours. The timestamp must remain black and does not count towards this limit." Jacce | Talk | 17:31, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Deleting on entry Until your case on the sig policy has been addressed, keep the old. Jacce | Talk | 06:22, October 19, 2012 (UTC) The new one. Jacce | Talk | 12:36, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Me to. Jacce | Talk | 13:18, October 19, 2012 (UTC) re: Block ^_^ (y) Jacce | Talk | 07:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sign check It shows up, even when I sign the post, and instead of showing ~~~~ is shows your signature. BTW did you have a method to make people ad categories to aa? Jacce | Talk | 16:46, October 21, 2012 (UTC) It works. Did you have something for the categories? Jacce | Talk | 04:38, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Categories: making sure they must ad a category when they ask a question. Sig: you are up against Simant, you need somebody who can talk code to convince him. Jacce | Talk | 05:17, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanx for the answers. Nice filter. I'm coming on. Jacce | Talk | 16:29, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Svg Can't. Looks like a special program is needed to make svg. Jacce | Talk | 19:52, October 23, 2012 (UTC) The new chapter is out. Jacce | Talk | 05:18, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sig checker It works. Jacce | Talk | 16:54, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I know a few, but they are either inactive or unreliable ~_^ Jacce | Talk | 05:13, October 25, 2012 (UTC) None that isn't covered by my last msg. Jacce | Talk | 05:32, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. ^_^ Jacce | Talk | 06:00, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I wonder why... Jacce | Talk | 06:11, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm on. Jacce | Talk | 12:43, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Almost. AG fixed it. Jacce | Talk | 15:02, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Js on np It didn't change anything. Jacce | Talk | 15:24, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Jacce | Talk | 16:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) It looks like it always does. Jacce | Talk | 16:20, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Nope. Jacce | Talk | 16:29, October 25, 2012 (UTC) No changes. Jacce | Talk | 04:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Jacce | Talk | 05:24, October 26, 2012 (UTC) The same as always; the page name the links leads to. Jacce | Talk | 05:49, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Np sig policy Really? Guess he thought they looked good. Jacce | Talk | 10:39, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: List files Right, I forgot. Jacce | Talk | 08:25, October 27, 2012 (UTC) The code is just: action "upload" & article_namespace 6 & article_text "File:Untitled.gif" Jacce | Talk | 06:28, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm on. Jacce | Talk | 14:40, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm back. Jacce | Talk | 18:30, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Good news Yeah, I noticed. Jacce | Talk | 09:55, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Jacce | Talk | 09:59, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm on. Jacce | Talk | 15:03, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Range blocks Several times. Jacce | Talk | 09:32, November 6, 2012 (UTC) There are two sites that can help you; this & this. Jacce | Talk | 09:48, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Jacce | Talk | 10:29, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Affilates Exactly what do you mean with "test forum"? Jacce | Talk | 18:32, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Uploading trick for np It works. Nice done. (y) Jacce | Talk | 12:59, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sig policy for np Looks good. But ask the community before adding it. Jacce | Talk | 19:51, November 19, 2012 (UTC) re: Wiki styling It looks nice. Jacce | Talk | 05:50, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Preview of image uploading Jacce | Talk | 12:58, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Works fine. Jacce | Talk | 13:35, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nav for naruto answers wiki Fixed. Jacce | Talk | 06:40, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm on. Jacce | Talk | 18:36, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Nav box Here. Jacce | Talk | 12:19, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Jacce | Talk | 12:44, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm back. Jacce | Talk | 18:19, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm on. Jacce | Talk | 05:30, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Probably not. Jacce | Talk | 05:08, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Current situation I can't sit close to a computer screen for a longer period of time. Jacce | Talk | 14:54, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Vomiting caused by headache. Headache caused by spine pain. Spine pain caused from extractions of spinal fluid. Pain lasting long due to the needle hitting right on the fourth attempt. Add coughing causing more headache. Isn't my life wonderful? Jacce | Talk | 20:24, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Dant is looking over edits and reminds of the rules on NP. The protection is up for consideration. Jacce | Talk | 11:22, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, it had been sorted. Jacce | Talk | 20:20, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I didn't see any codes at all. It was just like in the old days. And I cleared the cashe. Jacce | Talk | 14:15, December 25, 2012 (UTC) No change. Jacce | Talk | 15:34, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Technically yes, but it is hidden by the Advanced/Commonly options. See the picture. And I cleared the cashe. Jacce | Talk | 07:55, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: refs Looks good. Jacce | Talk | 14:09, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm working on it. Jacce | Talk | 08:11, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Let's see how it looks. Jacce | Talk | 17:51, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Looks good. Jacce | Talk | 18:04, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Yup. (y) Jacce | Talk | 18:33, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Enjoy. Jacce | Talk | 19:06, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: NA Looks great. Jacce | Talk | 06:35, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but it is hard to see. Jacce | Talk | 18:29, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Neat. Jacce | Talk | 15:32, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vandal on np Well, these are the edits: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sealing_Technique:_Vitality_Seal_Formation?diff=prev&oldid=730193, http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Fire_Dragon_Flame_Bullet?diff=prev&oldid=730157, http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kurama!!_%28chapter%29?diff=prev&oldid=730145, http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Addressed_to_Naruto?diff=prev&oldid=729751, http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/The_Guy_with_Zero_Motivation!!?diff=prev&oldid=729607, http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Shipp%C5%ABden_3D:_The_New_Era?diff=prev&oldid=729544, http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Magnet_Ninja_Art:_Electromagnetic_Vision?diff=prev&oldid=729561, http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Magnet_Ninja_Art:_Electromagnetic_Vision?diff=prev&oldid=729561, http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Stone_Swords?diff=prev&oldid=729545. I hope you can come up with something. Jacce | Talk | 06:16, January 1, 2013 (UTC) How about a filter that prevents IP from making lager edits in infoboxes? Jacce | Talk | 09:41, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dropdown on files Inspiration for a good request. BTW, could you ad "poor filename" and "quick delete" as well? Jacce | Talk | 16:00, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Poor filename is not there. The rest is working. Jacce | Talk | 13:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) No on np. On this it is not working. Jacce | Talk | 13:25, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I wonder that too. Jacce | Talk | 08:38, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kakashi Nope. ~_^ Jacce | Talk | 16:42, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Af test it works. Jacce | Talk | 12:36, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Something interesting Soon. Jacce | Talk | 11:55, January 5, 2013 (UTC) More or less. Jacce | Talk | 12:03, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Sort of. Jacce | Talk | 15:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :) Jacce | Talk | 16:52, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Collapsible table Yup. Jacce | Talk | 14:14, January 6, 2013 (UTC) It's gone. Jacce | Talk | 19:42, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Jacce | Talk | 05:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Yup. Jacce | Talk | 07:53, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Jacce | Talk | 06:43, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yup. Jacce | Talk | 07:09, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Here. Jacce | Talk | 07:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :v I thought it would be more fun, and I was right. :D Anyway, in English it says "expand/collapse". Jacce | Talk | 07:31, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kak - crow Nice. (y) Jacce | Talk | 14:03, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I thought you would like it. I'm blocking them now. Jacce | Talk | 14:28, January 8, 2013 (UTC) It crossed my mind, but then I recalled that Dantman once said that if I ever blocked an admin, you would fill the empty space. And since that thought gave me nightmares for a week, I couldn't do it. :P Jacce | Talk | 17:12, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Right. Jacce | Talk | 17:37, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Quests For the same reason we don't ad that Naruto resembles Kenny from South Park. The chapter comes next week. Jacce | Talk | 09:05, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I guess the crew is on vacation. Jacce | Talk | 12:39, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Yup, exactly. Jacce | Talk | 12:50, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Yup. Jacce | Talk | 16:43, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Not working. Jacce | Talk | 18:02, January 9, 2013 (UTC) (y) Jacce | Talk | 06:10, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Yup. Still waiting for response. Jacce | Talk | 06:27, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Yup. Jacce | Talk | 06:38, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Can't. I'll be going soon. Jacce | Talk | 06:49, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Jacce | Talk | 13:48, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: NA homepage Preferably something light so the text can be read. Jacce | Talk | 07:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Dark orange. Jacce | Talk | 08:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Nice. Jacce | Talk | 11:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Jacce | Talk | 15:49, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Jacce | Talk | 11:17, January 21, 2013 (UTC)